Epitáfio
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele não está mais sozinho. - Presente de aniversário para o Hao e o Yoh


**Revisado por Hiei-and-Shino;**

**É, não tem yaoi, mas tem spoilers do fim.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epitáfio**

_-_

_Presente de aniversário para os gêmeos Asakura._

_-_

_Ele não está mais sozinho._

_-_

Você encara o epitáfio em silêncio. Há flores secas que são retiradas e substituídas por novas. Rosas vermelhas (porque combina com ele e é bonito). Já faz muito tempo desde a sua última visita ali e você se pergunta se ele não se sentiu sozinho. Com a ponta dos dedos, acaricia a pedra cinzenta e tira delas o musgo acumulado pelo tempo que ficou sem receber uma única visita.

_Foram seis anos ao todo,_ você diz mentalmente. E seis anos é muito tempo, mas não é quase nada para quem tem mil anos de solidão. _Quase nada._ Pensando melhor, você não vê as coisas desse modo. Porque você também foi sozinho (e foram só alguns anos, mas doeu, não foi?) e sabe como é não ter ninguém ao seu lado.

"Nee, nii-san, eu estou de volta. E trouxe flores". Você diz, abrindo um sorriso singelo. Ainda carrega consigo os brincos que outrora pertenceram ao seu irmão. "Você sentiu minha falta?"

A única resposta que obtém é uma sutil brisa (que não é gélida; muito pelo contrário, ela é quente) que lhe acaricia o rosto como a pressão de dedos mornos que não estão mais ali. Que nunca estiveram para você, porque vocês não tiveram esses momentos de irmãos.

_Por quê,_ você se pergunta. Por que nunca tiveram a chance de ter esses momentos? Talvez as coisas tivessem sido um pouco diferentes se tivessem sido criados juntos. Um sorriso triste perscruta seus lábios e você se lembra do único dia no qual tomaram café, juntos. Lembra-se do único dia que compartilharam as termas e do único dia que conversaram como verdadeiros irmãos.

Mas agora ele é o Shaman King e tem mais deveres do que te visitar hoje. Mesmo assim, você, Yoh, não pode deixar de vê-lo. Seus dígitos percorrem o nome escrito na lápide e você se agacha ao lado dela, colocando as flores dentro de um vaso. Acende também uma vela que trouxe consigo e se ajoelha.

E começa a orar.

Durante esse momento de silêncio, você não percebe nada ao redor. Está apenas concentrado em mandar as preces para seu irmão, desejando a ele toda a felicidade que não pôde ter em vida. Você realmente deseja isso, Yoh. Realmente deseja que ele esteja bem onde quer que esteja.

_Mas será que ele não se sente só agora que se tornou o Shaman King?_

Essa pergunta te assombra antes mesmo que possa barrá-la. Nesse momento, a brisa que bate em seu rosto é um pouco mais gélida, como se houvesse nela todo um ar de hesitação. Você aperta os olhos como mais força, tentando afastar essa idéia. Ele agora tem Matamune. E é livre para te visitar sempre que quiser. Ele sabe disso, não sabe?

_(Não sabe, Hao-nii?)_

A resposta não vem. Ela nunca vem. Você aperta os olhos com mais força, como se procurasse distância daquela realidade. Se ele não sabe, deveria saber. E nesse momento, você sente o que ele sentiu. O peso de mil anos de solidão caindo sobre suas costas.

_(E é tão frio e tão triste e tão doloroso e... Me deixe te abraçar, por favor...)_

E você só abre os olhos, de fato, quando sente aqueles bracinhos minúsculos e quase_-quase_ etéreos passarem em torno de seus ombros.

"_Feliz aniversário, baka-nii."_

_**X**_

**N/A: **Aí eu estava no msn com a Smart...

_Por trás dos bastidores:_

_Anne: Putz, o aniversário do Yoh e do Hao passou batido._

_Smart: É amanhã, dia 12._

_Anne: PUTZ, PRECISO FAZER ALGUMA COISA._

E nasceu essa fic.

Acho que eu poderia ter feito algo melhor, mas eu descobri que é difícil fazer HaoYoh sem yaoi. De qualquer forma, um singelo presente para o gêmeo sexy e para o gêmeo fofo.

Amo demais os dois e amo o Takei por ter dado um fim tão perfeito a Shaman King.

Feliz aniversário, meninos!

_**Reviews para mim ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha.**_

**N/B.:** Minha Alma Gêmea pode não ter achado que ficou boa, mas eu achei e tenho quase certeza de que todo mundo aqui concorda, né? *aura maligna* Por isso, deixem reviews \o/ Além do mais, só porque o fandom de SK é um pouco abandonado e muito fantasmagórico, não quer dizer que os leitores sejam.

(E mesmo se forem, meus caros. **Reviews**)


End file.
